Predator in chains
by Nikkitosa
Summary: What happens when a vampire needs help, but she has to wait? Dyson, the gentelman he is, offers Allice a place to stay while Trick finds the needed key to set her free. Yet passion walks hand in hand with bloodlust, and not even pain can stop it. DYSON/OC
1. Chapter 1

So this is what I had been working on for some time.

It's Dyson/ OC directed, b/c I'm seriously getting tired of Bo's shit - can't she just love him? I would... Anyway... I hope you like it, and as usual - Review, my dearest readers!

I own nothing but my OC, Allice Silvertail!

~ Nikkitosa

* * *

_~In search of help~_

The clatter of my heels echoes in the empty Dahl. As I step further in I notice that there's no one here tonight, not even the bartender. Frowning and taking a seat on one of the high chairs near the bar I grab a bottle of whiskey and a glass from behind the counter and pour myself a generous amount. After drinking it in a single gulp I feel the fiery liquid burn my throat, leaving a tingly sensation all over my cold body and making the pain that courses through me subside. Upon helping myself with a second glass my keen ears pick the approaching steps of a small group. 'Heels and leather. A female. The Succubus. Scent of death – a female… the Valkyrie. Male… old blood and power. The King. And another male… smells like a wet dog!' I wrinkle my nose and tilt my head towards the door. True to my senses, a group consisting of two women and two men enter. Gulping the content of my glass once again I spin on my chair to face them.

"Silvertail!" exclaims Trick and smiles.

I nod in greeting.

"You haven't changed a thud, Trick." my voice is a bit husky and I tug at the scarf around my neck that hides a collar.

The bartender's keen eyes don't miss this gesture and he frowns. Coming nearer he nods at the chain around my neck.

"How come?"

"Stupidity." is my simple answer before gulping another shot of whiskey.

"Okay. Enough chit-chat. Who's the white-haired chick and what's that hideous thing around her neck?" interfaces the blonde woman, whose piercing blue eyes shoot daggers my way.

"That's Allice. She's a Fae. And that's Tamsin, Bo and Dyson." replies Trick and leads us in his lair.

"Guessed as much. What's she doing here?" asks the brunette, who seems rather uneasy around me.

"We have known each other for a long time. And she's in need of help with her current… problem." simply answers the older man as he moves around the room with ease.

I simply sit down on the couch and steal a sideways glance at the other male. Tall, with curly golden hair and baby blue eyes. Yet his demeanour has that warning tingle in it, reminding me to not let my guard down; mostly now, when I'm being weakened by the chain. He catches me glancing and smirks in a way that makes me look away immediately. 'Damn wolf!'

"So you are the famous Succubus?" my raspy voice sounds painful even in my own ears, yet I ignore it.

"You know me?" she raises an auburn eyebrow my way, immediately taking a defensive posture.

"Yes. Your fame has spread farther than you can even imagine." I reply and study her head to toe.

She's covered in leather, all black, and her daggers are positioned perfectly. Her straight chocolate hair is pulled into a high ponytail and her eyes are lined with a black eye shadow, giving them depth and making her look even more dangerous.

"Let me see that chain." suddenly says Trick, his voice serious and with a single hint of worry.

I rise, making everyone in the room tense and take off my scarf that has been hiding the clip around my neck. From the sudden movement the chains dangle. Next to go is my jacket from underneath which hides the rest of the mechanism, wrapping itself around my upper body in a painful way. I hiss in pain when the silver digs deep into the flesh where my shirt had been torn apart.

"What the?" Bo's shocked expression would have otherwise made me laugh, but in my current condition, with each movement eliciting pain, I dare not even smile.

"What actually happened?" it's hard not to notice the sternness in the old man's voice, caused by worry.

A small smirk tugs at the corners of my lips and I try to move my shoulders, yet the pain that rips through my flesh makes me hiss and curl my hands into fists. Trick only raises an eyebrow my way and gestures for me to sit down. Moving rather stiffly and with as little as possible twisting of exposed and currently bleeding skin, I sit back down, barely containing a growl when one of the chains digs deeper into my wound. The group moves a few steps closer so that they can see what Trick will be doing and to examine my current condition. As I glance at each and every one of them I see only empathy, worry and utter shock.

"I don't understand." it's Bo again who speaks her mind.

Her grandfather pursues his lips, knowing that it will be hard for him to explain what's exactly going on without telling them what I am.

"Those are silver chains, created with the sheer purpose to capture and torture the likes of me. They are quite out-dated since there's been no influx of my kin in the last two or three centuries." I tell her in a raspy voice, successfully not letting them sense the pain I am feeling.

"And I was trying to help a Fae girl. A Hunter had caught her. By some sheer luck the bastard had these old rags in him." I turn my attention back to Trick, who is still examining the shackles. "It was a mistake from my side. Should have killed him, not tried to talk him out of it." I shrug and immediately regret it as this simple movement makes the links tug at one another and tighten their grip around me.

"You should stop moving. The chains have spikes that are reopening the wounds and thrusting silver dust in you." Trick's eyes narrow as he looks at the supposed key-hole.

"Ah, yes. It's been a few days now. And it drives me nuts." I hiss through gritted teeth. "I really hope you have the key for this shithole."

The Blood King's eyebrows furrow as he searches through his memory for what can aid me. In a second his eyes lighten up and he hurries to the other end of the room, all the meanwhile mumbling something under his nose.

"So… you came all the way here for a key?" asks Tamsin as she keeps on eyeing me with a mixture of distrust and worry.

"No. I came here to chat a little bit with Trick, kill a few humans and then return to my lair. You know how the life of the lone predator goes. " as I casually leaning on the sofa, the sarcasm in my voice thickens.

The blonde only rolls her eyes at me and looks at Bo, who is still eyeing at the mechanism rather uncomprehendingly. Tilting my head her way, I capture her gaze, which startles her.

"Ask." I rasp out.

"I want to know why. Why would someone … create such a thing? It can't obviously kill you fast enough. What's it meant to actually do?"

Averting my eyes, I look at the fire, a melancholic feeling setting deep within me.

"It's not created to stop us but rather to bring us slow and painful death. My kind once had a rather bad fame going around, so Hunters were being paid profusely to kill each and every single one of us."

"So this is like a slow working poison?" she comes closer, sitting at the edge of the sofa.

Her proximity immediately gets my senses of high alert and the beast in me starts growling at the sheer scent of Bo's warm blood circulating through her body. Suddenly I'm painfully aware of all the beating hearts, the thudding sound echoing in the sudden silence, and the scent of blood fills my nostrils.

"Don't get me wrong, but I'll advise you to keep your distance." the dreadful tone of my voice makes Dyson tense up and prepare to jump at me even at the slightest hint that I may hurt the brunette.

"Bo! Not so close!" Trick rushes to his granddaughter and pulls her away from me.

Trying to ignore the pang in my chest, I once again avert my eyes and turn my back to them, fearing that my primal needs may and will get the best of me. 'I haven't fed in some time… And with so much blood being lost…' I muse and grip the arm rest, my nails digging into it.

"Hey." it's Trick's soothing voice that brings me out of my trance.

"Keep them away Trick." I whisper lowly.

"Well… that may prove to be a problem.." he starts and my head snaps his way, making the chain ring.

"What does that mean?" my voice is even raspier as a horrifying thought starts forming in my head.

"The key you need. I don't have it." he begins with that calm voice, but the low growl that vibrates in my chest gets him to hurry up, "But I know a man who has one. And he owes me a favour. It will just take me a few days to get it for you."

Many emotions skip past the bartender's face, the primal being distress and sorrow. It's been many moons since Trick and I first met and I saved his life; a watershed after which we kept in touch. Many times throughout the ages our paths crossed and we never denied help to the other. Our friendship is solemnly built on trust; Trick knows I will never intentionally hurt him or those who are close to him. Yet this time I'm pushed beyond my comfort zone and he can sense it. And that same trust allows him to not jump at the ferocity that swirls around me like a dark cape, unlike the others, who immediately get ready to attack if needed.

Instead of harsh backfire, the old man grabs my hands in his and looks me deep in the eyes. The reassuring squeeze, the warm smile and the security his presence offers make me relax a little bit and once again push away that animosity, so common for my kin.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that." I murmur and bow my head.

His low hum makes the tension in me loosen up and I sigh.

"I can't even begin to imagine how you feel, Allice. But once again I must ask you to be patient and have faith. The key will be within my grasp in few days' time."

I nod and stand up, reaching for my jacket.

"Then I shall return in a few days' time."

"Where will you stay?" he asks after handing me my scarf.

"I don't know. Somewhere out of danger and away from praying eyes. In my current state… probably away from humans as well."

"I'm sure I can find you a lair if you wish. Many owe my favours-"

"You have already done enough for me." I smile his way and squeeze his shoulder reassuringly.

Yet the unrest in his eyes lets me know he won't back down that easily. That's when the most unexpected thing happens.

"She can stay at my place." Dyson's deep voice suddenly breaks the tense silence and Trick's eyes lighten up like light bulbs on Christmas Eve.

"Are you sure?" it's obvious that the question is asked out of good manners rather than actual wonder.

"Yes. My apartment is big enough. And is away from praying eyes. And humans." I look at the shifter and study his serious face for a second.

"And you?" Trick looks up at me; the plea in his eyes is so evident that it makes me chuckle and nod.

"Since he doesn't mind, I don't as well." my whisper is absorbed by the sudden ring of a phone.

"It's Lauren. We have something on our case." Bo looks at Tamsin and then throws a glance at me then at Trick.

"Go. We'll speak later." he ushers the girls out and returns to his books.

"I'm sorry for the inconveniences." I whisper and look at Dyson.

He shrugs at me and looks at the old man.

"Aha! Found it! The little devil!" suddenly exclaims Trick, making me sneak a glance at the other man who seems just as confused.

"Here. For you. It will help you contain your… hunger." he hands me a rather old looking golden ring.

Twirling it between my fingers for some time I glance at him with a raised eyebrow.

"This little thing is supposed to suppress my hunger? Really?" the disbelief seems to be taking root not only within me but in Dyson as well.

"What kind of hunger are we talking about here? I doubt it's a cheeseburger craving."

Since the blond is taller than both of us and looks at us from above, I get to share a look with Trick. The old man just tilts his head to the side, which means it's up to me to decide what to tell and what to let pass over in silence.

"No. I wish it was cheeseburgers tho'. But, oh well…" I trail off as I put the little jewel on my ring finger.

"You are not going to tell me what I'm up against?" he raises an eyebrow my way and crosses his hands over his broad chest.

Suddenly I feel my throat going dry and my body tensing up in a strange, unnatural manner. For a first time in a long while I feel like a pray in the predator's feet. 'A domineering male. Just my luck.' I mentally scoff, but in real life just mimic his movements.

"Are you sure you can handle my needs, wolf?"

"Try me." he challenges with that smirk that sends warmth through my body, all the meanwhile leaving an uncomfortable feeling deep into my gut.

"Fine. I feed on blood." I throw it out there like it's something natural, which for me is.

Yet the man in front of me seems rather shocked then somehow amused and finally nods his head, as if accepting the facts.

"This explains the silver chains." he states after I arch an eyebrow his way yet once again.

"Oh? Is that so?"

"There aren't many Fae out there that have no tolerance for silver."

"Well, okay, Mr know-it-all, let's see if you can figure out to what kind of Fae I am before Trick finds the key." I challenge and smirk.

"What makes you think I'm interested in investigating your origin?" he shoots back.

My only reply is two raised fingers. When he gives me that amused look and raised eyebrow I clarify.

"First, you, as all men, feel attracted to what's unknown to you. You simply have this impulse to know it all. Second, you are a shifter. And as such, after letting me share your territory of residence, will do anything in your power to find out everything there is to know about me. Which, by the way, is really scarce, so don't get your hopes up." my smirk grows victoriously by the look of mischief that crosses Dyson's face.

"You seem to already have me figured."

"Nah. Just what my senses can tell." I shrug then groan at the pain then sigh in defeat and nod at Trick as a goodbye before heading out of the lair.

The place that I'm supposed to stay in, just as promised, is away from praying eyes and most importantly – humans that may trigger my bloodlust at any moment. The apartment, which strongly reminds me of a hall, is rather spacious with only the most needed things. Upon entering, I'm facing the king-sized bed, on both sides of which there are nightstands. On the left wall, apart from the high windows, there's an old-looking big desk with many drawers. Looking to my right I spot a door that probably leads to the bathroom and an island that separates the 'bedroom' from the 'kitchen'.

And apart from the huge wardrobe and the TV, that's all the furniture in Dyson's apartment.

"You weren't kidding when you said your place was big enough." I say in a low voice, as the chain around my neck keeps on trying to choke me every once in a while.

"Hm. It's not much, but it will do." the defensive note indicates that my comment struck a nerve unintentionally.

"It's perfect!" the exclamation comes out as a low squeak as the mechanism suddenly grips me even tighter, making me wince.

"Are you okay?" taking a step my way, Dyson extends a hand to help me out, but I back away.

"I'll be fine. And for the good of both of us, please don't come near. " straightening my back, I look him straight in the eyes, an unspoken plea hovering in the air around us.

With a single nod the shifter backs away and nods towards the kitchen.

"A snack?"

A smirk tugs at the corners of my mouth at his obvious attempt to extract more information about my eating habits. Of course this is a nice way to change the topic and defuse the tension as well.

"It depends. Is it still twitching and juicy?" I cock an eyebrow his way, successfully crossing my hands over my chest.

"The only juicy thing is one rather decomposing cheese." once again he smirks at me, making my smile grow bigger.

"Ah, can smell that one." I nod and head for the bathroom. "Since there's nothing meeting my requirements, I'll have a sandwich, since you are so kindly offering."

With that I close the door behind my back, not letting Dyson see me grin.

After splashing some water on my face and washing my hands, I look at my reflexion in the mirror, or at least as much as I can, since the damn thing is positioned higher than normal, so to meet the height of the wolf. This morning I organised my snow-white hair into a tight braid so that it won't get in the way but now it's nothing more than a tangled mess, with many strands sticking out. For a second I contemplate of letting it be the bird nest it is, but then my vanity kicks in and with a sigh I raise my hands and undo it. Luckily there's no pain after this brave action, but by the time I finally manage to pull the white mass up in a high ponytail, I'm at the verge of screaming. Finally ready I step back, admiring the way my black eyes contrast nicely against the white waterfall of hair that now steeps down my right shoulder, before looking at my shirt. 'It will be a pain in the ass to get a shower… Later.' with that I grab my discarded jacket from the wrack and throw it on, so to hide my dishevelled state.

Upon returning to the main area I notice Dyson already sitting on one of the high chairs surrounding the island and resting his chin on his hand, obviously intimidating me to hurry up.

"Finally. For a second I thought you may have drowned in the sink." his smirk makes me puff and roll my eyes.

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that. Chains, hell's pain and all that jazz. Took me some time."

It's yet another challenge for me to climb up the chair as my strength is reaching critically low levels, yet I mask my fatigue and tiredness well enough by giving the sandwich in front of me my full attention.

"It looks and smells nice. Let's hope it's just as delicious." I rasp out and then cough.

"Cut down on the speaking. Let your throat rest." the change of tone from cheerful and facetious to serious makes me frown and tilt my head to the side.

It's a real test of power to look at a man such as Dyson without certain thoughts crossing your mind. It's no lie that I have seen and bedded men far more handsome than him, yet he has a certain charisma; something about his loyalty and concealed concern that makes him look even more appealing. The baby blue eyes and the golden curls are just an added bonus.

"Was that a hint for me to shut up? Because it wasn't very subtle." my voice remains a low whisper, raspy and sounding taunting all the meanwhile giving me that growling warning.

The blonde stays silent for a whole second, his eyes studying me intensely, before he laughs and shakes his head.

"Oh, so now I'm funny alongside a chatterbox?" I mock and poorly pretend to be offended.

"Eat." is the only reply I get from the male.

Pouting like a little child I grab the sandwich and take a bite. 'Not bad.'

I'm once again in the bathroom, this time with the clear intention to get showered somehow. Usually I wouldn't have went through the bother and the pain were I on my own, but like me, Dyson has a pretty sensitive nose and I find myself uncomfortable around him smelling like dirt, blood and other not so pleasant stuff. The perfect chance for a slow shower arose when he left to go investigate on a case he has been recently working on. Knowing that it will be painful and not really wanting to have an audience to my howls, it's a blessing that now I have the whole apartment to myself.

"I can scream to my heart's delight…" I muse and smile bitterly.

In order to minimise the damage I'll do to my body by taking a shower, I come up with the brilliant idea to rip apart my shirt and wrap the parts around the chains so that the sections that aren't touching my skin will continue to do so. Unfortunately that turns out to be easier said than done. After more than half an hour of hissing and cursing and pulling, not to mention the little puddle of blood that has formed over the otherwise squeaky clean tiles, I'm finally somewhat ready for the second stage of my plan – the showering itself. Once again, that seems to be easier thought than done. Yet, already having discarded my clothes and gotten the water running, I know there's no way in hell that I'll sleep in the same room as the male, smelling like a slaughterhouse. So taking a deep, unneeded breath, I step under the water curtain and bite my tongue, as the water hits my sour and irritated skin, washing away the grime and dried blood.

And as I let the water run over my body, ignoring the stinging that comes from the still open wounds and the tug at the chains, I wonder if using a soap will be a good idea. Sneaking a glance at the said thing, I know I'll be regretting this decision after a few minutes, yet nonetheless grab the little slippery thing and decide to do the easy part first – wash the lower half of my body.

True to my presumption it's a pain in my ass to clean the irritated skin without pulling at the chains, yet somehow, and that's one pretty suspicious _somehow_, I manage to clean myself as far as possible.

Unfortunately I have no power left to wash my hair so I get out of the shower and carefully dry my skin, trying not to pick at the wounds. Despite my best attempts soon there are huge red blotches all over the otherwise white towel and I frown with disgust at the sight of this harsh contrast.

With the chains still wrapped in the leftovers of my shirt, I throw over my head one huge black T-shirt that I have been carrying around with me and which reaches the middle of my tights.

My fatigue has reached dangerous levels by the time I drag myself to the bed. I can only throw the newly laundered towel on a chair near the heating and toss the remains of my things towards my sack. Curling under the cold covers as much as possible, I close my eyes and try to ignore the searing pain and pulsation that have spread across my whole body. Soon the noise from outside fades away and I'm pulled into a restless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! And tell me what you think ^_^**

**~ Nikkitosa**

* * *

_Snap_

I wake up the next morning with a low whimper, caused by the numb pain in my limbs. Carefully stretching under the warm covers, I let my cold fingers trail across my skin, gently following the chains' pattern. The pinching makes my still dizzy brain jolt back to life and I blink my eyes open. Since I have covered my head with the blanket there's not much to see, so I stretch my hands forward for an unknown reason. Yet there's no obstacle in their way and they are soon dangling from the other side of the bed. The same side that was supposed to be occupied by Dyson. 'Maybe I have rolled over in his side he has taken the other one?' to check if my assumption has some truth to it, my right leg stretches backwards, yet once again there's nothing there. And both sides are cold, indicating that no one has been sleeping there recently.

With a single swift motion I throw the covers aside and push my body up, only to yelp out of pain and fall back down face first, cursing and groaning.

"That seemed painful." a deep male voice comments from somewhere far away and I lift my head, still lying flat of my stomach in the middle of the bed, only to spot Dyson seating behind the counter with a cup of steaming coffee in his hand.

His hair is rather messy, more than usual, and there's that sleepy expression on his face, indicating he has just risen up.

With a groan I elbow my way towards the side of the bed, crawling like an animal, and look at the floor. True to my fear, he had spent the night sleeping on the cold and hard-looking floor in a sleeping bag that looks ridiculously small for his tall frame.

"When did you return?" I groan against the mattress before I once again gather my strength and push myself up, this time slower and with less jerky movements.

"Around four." his simple answer makes me look at him from under the white curtain my hair provides.

Pushing the messy strands away and pulling them in a bun, I rub my eyes and nod towards the sleeping bag.

"You should have pushed me to the side. That looks uncomfortable even for me."

He chuckles and takes a sip of his coffee.

Dropping my feet from the side of the bed I push myself up and with dread realise that I feel weaker than yesterday morning. A lot weaker even. Narrowing my eyes I try to fake a casual walk as much as possible, yet my whole body feels heavy and uncooperative.

"I didn't want to risk tugging at the chains. You looked in a lot of pain already." his remark makes me jolt and look at him.

"Then wake me up!" I would have snapped, but once again my voice almost disappears, leaving a pitiful shadow of a wheezing. "Dammit!" I curse and rub gently at my throat as much as the clamp allows me.

Dyson doesn't say a thing and continues to read the morning newspaper and sip at his coffee. Yet as I move towards the bathroom I can feel his eyes trained on my back, following each and every move I make, analysing it. That makes cold shivers run up and down my spine and my skin starts to tingle. Either way I ignore this strange reaction and lock myself in the bathroom. Only then, after I have successfully washed my face and put my long hair in some kind of order, do I realise I left a huge puddle of blood on the floor last night, completely forgetting to wash it away. And now, as I look around, I notice it's gone.

The realisation is followed by a wave of both anger at myself that I so stupidly forgot to notice the puddle of _my_ own blood, and shame that it was Dyson who had to clean it after he returned home from work, all tired. Not to mention that he was shooed away from his own bed and on the floor by my humble self. If there was any blood left in my body, it would have gone straight to my face, making me blush with shame. Despite my vampire nature, leaving a blood trail behind for someone else to clean is not only a manifestation of negligence but also a sign of really poor manners. Leaving it for your host to clean makes things even worse. And when said host is a shifter…

"Shitiness just reached a whole new level…" I whisper under my nose while mentally cursing at my growing weakness.

Eventually, after pushing away my wounded pride and shame, I exit the bathroom and head to the kitchen island, in desperate need of coffee. Dyson, being the gentlemen he obviously is, has made me a big steaming cup of the precious liquid. After once again winning the battle with the chair I wrap my cold hands around the cup and bring it to my lips. The low purr vibrates in my chest, the delight making me wanna kiss him for his perspicacity.

"You know you are a gift to the womankind, right?" I say in a somewhat normal voice after putting the cup down.

Dyson just smirks in a rather amused manner and looks at me from behind his cup.

"Is that so?" his low timber, for God knows which time, makes my skin go all tingly and my stomach makes a flip.

"Yeah. I mean you take strange women under your roof; let them occupy the whole bed without whining about it and even clean their blood off the floor. And let's not forget the wonderful cup of coffee. What can a girl want more?"

His laughter, deep and vibrant, makes me _giggle _and then, after than strange sound startles both of us, we burst out in full-blown laughter. Discomfort appears soon enough, but I push it aside, enjoying the light atmosphere and bathing in Dyson's laugh.

Yet the pain is a bitch and soon makes its presence known by rudely interrupting my laugh, making me cringle. The spikes that are still somewhat digging in my skin make me come short of breath, even though I don't actually need it. Either way I place a hand over the throbbing area and close my eyes, fighting with the instinct to rip the chains away and free myself.

"Hey! Look at me! Allice!" Dyson's shout makes me snap my eyes open.

It turns out unknowingly I had begun to pull at the chains, making them tighten their grip around my body. Now the wolf is in front of me, his tall and slender frame between my spread legs and his hands are gripping mine, pulling them away.

His hot body is suddenly too close. The sound around us vanishes, as if we are closed in a little bubble, and I clearly hear his heart thudding in his ribcage, making blood circulate all around his body. At the sheer image of the thick red liquid, my nose picks at Dyson's scent and places it no longer as a wet dog, like in the beginning, but as warm earthy undertone, now overpowered by the alluring odour of blood. Warm. Flowing.

I gulp and realise that my fangs have jumped out of their hiding places. They nip at my bottom lip, making the skin break and a drop of blood rolls down. And just then, right before I'm about to lose myself and jump at him, a burning sensation spreads from my fingers up my hand, through my shoulder, and right into the wounds; and just like that the bubble bursts, making me crash back down in reality.

A low hiss skips past my lips and I shove Dyson away. He stumbles back a few steps, but that's enough for me to jump down from the chair and run to the other end of the room, pushing my body hard against the cold wall, making the chains dig deeper into the skin. The pain, so fierce, allows me to clear my head and push away the hunger.

Panting out of rage and fear rather than tiredness after the little sprint, I slump down the wall, whimpering as the silver burns my skin, yet thriving from the pain, as it allows me to pull myself together and push away the bloodlust.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" I mumble under my breath and I finally sit down and pull my legs up to my chest, once again making pain travel around my body.

"Allice-" Dyson once again comes near and I growl at him, my eyes throwing daggers his way.

"Stay back! Dammit, Dyson! Goddammit!" I shout and once again hide my head with my hands.

As if not understanding the hint, the shifter takes another step forward.

"Don't fucking come any closer!" I growl as his alluring scent once again makes me want to sink my teeth deep into his neck and quench my burning thirst.

"Let me help." his calmness and imperturbability only anger me further, showing me just how pitiful and weak I am next to him right now.

"Stay. Away." my voice has dropped so low it no longer holds anything human in it.

"Look at me." he seems unmoved by the evident threat and kneels in front of me, at least not intimidating me by looming over.

I once again pull at the chains, as his odour irks my whole being to act, to push him down and bite him, to claim not only his blood but also his body. Soon many fantasies start appearing in my mind, each and every single one of them making my control slip. Pain once again saves me as I tug at the silver; the hiss that skips past my lips is so low and animalistic that it resembles the one of a wild animal, cornered and hurt.

"Look at me." his intransigence and sternness suddenly make the vampire in me grow rather self-consciously, as if just now realising that Dyson is a wolf.

I feel the veins around my eyes becoming more evident, acquiring that black hue that gives away my unmasked self – the bloodthirsty beast with long and sharp canines, whose ferocity can only be matched only with the one of the werewolf. And deep in me I know I don't want him to see me like this – weak and yielding under the pressure of my dark side.

Yet when he stretches his hands and pulls mine away, I snap. My movements, despite the weakness, are still fast and precise and before Dyson can move away, I push him down and straddle him, my hands pinning him down. This time I hoover over him, my hair once again turning into a white curtain, creating a bubble of our own. One pretty electrified bubble none the less.

"I told you to back away, Dyson!" I growl and let my nails dig into his wrist, yet not breaking the skin. "There's a goddam good reason Trick told you to keep your distance!"

Either due to my tone or to the sudden and obviously unexpected attack, but Dyson suddenly changes, his eyes going black, with yellow irises. His growl makes me tense, and he uses that as leverage, spinning us around. With him being currently stronger than me, and above me none the less, I end up even more agitated. The pain from the chains is no longer a mean to stop me and with a single kick to the side I throw him off of me. Rolling around and taking a crouching position, somewhat mimicking his kneeling one, we just stand there, waiting for the other to attack. As I am about to snap and jump, the ring on my finger sends a wave of pain and fire that hits me like a tsunami. I only manage to whimper before the magic knocks me out.

Waking up under the warm and soft covers of the bed with an awful headache is so not the way to start the new day. As I stretch my hands out and manage to garb my phone, I quickly hide it back in my dark cave and hit a button, making the screen lighten up, almost blinding me.

"Christ's pants!" I hiss and close my eyes.

A second or two later I finally blink against the brightness and manage to see the hour. And then I see the date. For a second I just stand there and wonder why I feel like something's awfully wrong with those digits. Then I do a double take at the date and my eyes widen.

"Holy bananas!" I shriek and throw the covers away, letting the cold air hit me and wake me up.

Looking around frantically, I see that there's no one in the room. Dyson's scent is rather weak, which means he hasn't been here for a while. And by what the numbers on my phone tell me he is most probably already at work. Rubbing me eyes and chasing the last remainings of dizziness away, I lie back down and stare at the high ceiling. Images of _yesterday's_ events flash in front of my eyes. And after it all comes back to me, up to the point where the little golden ring knocked me out, I want the ground to open and swallow me whole.

"I can't believe I _attacked_ Dyson!" I whisper.

"God, I fucking pushed him down!" my voice gains volumes as my eyes widen even more.

"I was going to _bite_ him!" the downfall is brutal, as the exclamation comes out as the squeak of a dying squirrel.

Hiding my face with my hands, I just lie there, in the middle of the bed, and pounder at how to act now. My behaviour from yesterday is inexcusable and I see no way to compensate it to Dyson enough so that he could forgive me. 'He probably thinks I'm a monster. A lunatic that somehow always manages to slip past death's grip completely by chance.'

Eventually I get out of bed, determined to do something for Dyson. I'll clean and cook and even repaint the walls if that'll get him to forgive me. All my motives are driven by that single desire – to regain his favour. That thought itself is uncommon for me, as I have never even wanted someone's favour in the first place, let alone fight for it. Yet the sheer thought that he'll never forgive me, that the next time he looks at me he'll see a monster and I'll see disgust in his eyes terrifies me to a point where I'll do anything for him. 'Better get on with it!'

It's a hard thing to clean when you can hardly bend and collect your own things from the floor, so it's no surprise that the pace with which things are being checked out of my mental list is rather slow. Yet that doesn't discourage me since I pretty much have the whole day. After I leave his clothes in the washing machine I change the sheets of the bed, hide the cursed sleeping bag so that he wouldn't find it, and go to the fridge with the clear intention to cook something up. Unfortunately there are no ingredients that I can use, and so, with a sigh, I change my clothes, grab my wallet, phone and the key he left me and go grocery shopping.

Since his flat is pretty far away from any big supermarket, I decide the local market will do. However I still enter the suspiciously looking corner shop with a certain degree of distrust. To my utter amazement though, I see there are not only fresh vegetables and fruits but also a fine selection of meat. Thanks to my nose I easily pick up the best ingredients and pay at the counter. The man there looks at me with unhidden suspicion, probably having noticed how selectively and precisely I grabbed the best of his goods. The only indication I give him that his staring is pissing me off is a slight tilt of my head after which he quickly pushes the bag my way and takes the money.

My next stop is further away from the safety of the outskirts and deeper into the city, yet I know I must do it. As I stride down the street, the smell of the city slowly but surely overpowers the one of blood, which makes me smile. 'Good. I'm doing good!'

No more than ten minutes later I spot the shop I've been looking for. Entering it with a confident step I nod at the girl behind the counter and tell her to call Sid. At first she looks at me as if I had grown a second head but after realising I'm dead serious she goes into the back room. Seconds later a man in his late fifties comes out, followed by the girl. Upon seeing me, Sid gives me that beaming smile of his and offers me his hand. I take it and shake it warmly. His sympathetic smile, though, makes me frown a little and pull away.

"Don't hate me, love, but those are not your type of jewellery." he nods at me, referring to the chains he senses under my clothes.

Sid, just like me, is a vampire who has been leaving peacefully with the humans ever since he decided to make and sell wine. He has a vast selection of bottles from different harvests and always gives me the best.

"I'm managing, thank you. Now, how about a nice bottle or two of wine?"

His booming laugher echoes in the room, making the blonde girl jump, startled. I smirk and tilt my head.

"Aye, aye. Straight to the point as usual. What shall be this time, love? 'Bloody' or 'Rosy'?"

Sid knows that my knowledge of wines is vast and my taste is rather hard to please, but when it comes to names, I'm a complete disaster. Never really getting into learning all the different wine pairings, he got used to my own labelling. 'Bloody' is a rather heavy wine with a nice deep bloody red colour, from which originates its nickname. 'Rosy' is definitely lighter, more afternoon like wine which is perfect for an official meeting on which you mustn't get drunk. Its mealy taste makes the buds on the tongue tingle, similar to champagne.

"Two of 'Bloody' and one 'Rosy'. I'm shooting in the dark, so better be cautious." I tell him before he disappears back into the back room.

Seconds later he's back with a paper back in hand. Handing it to me with a smile, Sid pats me on the shoulder gently.

"It's on the house. Get well soon."

I nod in appreciation and leave, finally heading back to Dyson's place.

Cooking, as I have always believed, proves to be either a pain in your ass or a pleasant journey in the lands of sweet deliciousness. No in-between. Thankfully today's my lucky day and the dished are coming out perfect. Throwing glances at the clock every few minutes, I also take a sip of the bottle on the counter. As usual, Sid gave me a little bit more than I had ordered. Along with the bottles of wine, he gave me two bottles of fresh blood he gets from donors. Since our taste in blood mostly overlaps, he sometimes shares his stocks with me. Now, after all the starving, it takes me all my self-control not to drink the whole thing in a single gulp. Instead I'm doing baby sips every five minutes. This way I can regain my strength without going all murderous on the bottle.

After letting the pasta boil and check if the wine is cooling nicely, I head to the bathroom, wanting to take a shower and make myself more presentable. Knowing that that'll be the biggest challenge for the day doesn't discourage me, as the thought itself that I'll stand all dirty before Dyson repulses me enough to pick pain over stench. With that I hop into the bathroom and close the door with a click.

My long snowy hair is still damp so I only pin away my side bangs, letting the rest of it fall down my back in nice waves. Since putting on a T-shirt proves to be less painful I opt for my prettiest one that won't make it uncomfortable to move. It's a nice beige colour and rather loose, but not making me formless. For a bottom I throw on a pair of skinny jeans that nicely shape my body. There were a few minutes in which I pondered whether or not to put on some shoes, but eventually decided against it. So now I'm barefooted, with my hair loose and currently setting the table. The other bottle of blood is hidden in the fridge so that I can have a sip if needed, without Dyson having to look at it whenever he decides to grab himself a beer.

Just as I'm stirring the sauce for the spaghetti I hear the front door being unlocked and pushed open.

Giving it one last good stir I turn around and step away from the stove.

Dyson is standing in the middle of the room, looking around his tidied apartment as if he can hardly recognise it. Then his eyes stop on the set table, making him raise an eyebrow its way, as if asking what the hell has happened to it. And then he looks me up and down, a strange spark appearing in his eyes.

"Did you do all of this on you own?" his voice is filled with amazement.

Under different circumstances I'd have gotten offended by him questioning my abilities to cook and clean, but now I just nod, hoping that all my efforts won't backfire at me.

"It smells good." he states and looks at what's on the stove.

'He doesn't dare come closer.' the realisation makes my heart clench, yet I gulp and smile.

"I cooked dinner, or at least tried. I hope you like pasta."

"I love it."

"You seem rather confused. Have I done something wrong?" for once my voice stays the same throughout the whole sentence and I mentally thank Sid for the bottles of blood.

"No. It's just… Why?"

I blink at him. He looks a little bit tired, worn out, as if he had a rough day, yet the life in his eyes shouts the opposite.

"I… I wanted to apologise… for yesterday." my confession is rather silent but I know he can hear me.

"I know some cleaning and a dinner can't excuse what I did, but-"

"What you did?" he looks puzzled and for a second I wonder if all that happened wasn't just a wild dream.

"I attacked you, Dyson. That's unforgivable after all that you did for me." my voice is low and filled with regret.

"Those were your instincts, Allice. You didn't attack me to hurt me but to protect yourself. "

Looking up at his blue orbs, I see he's serious and doesn't look mad or disgusted as I had been expecting. Yet that doesn't make me feel at ease.

"It wasn't just self-defence and you know it." my whisper resonates in the vast space.

Turning my back to him I busy myself with filling the plates with food.

"Will you join me for dinner?" I ask and look over my shoulder.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." he replies and graces me with one of his genuine smiles. "But I hope you won't mind me taking a shower?"

"Of course not. The food is not going anywhere." I reply and smile back.

No more than ten minutes later we are sitting at the table. Dyson's shower was so quick that by the time I put both our plates down he was already coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his torso. Upon seeing him I almost dropped the wine bottle. Before he managed to catch me ogling I successfully spun around and almost hit myself against a chair.

Now, with his hair still damp, but changed in pair of freshly washed clothes, he's looking at the pasta in his plate as if it's the first time he has seen such a dish.

"Something wrong?"

"No. They just smell and look wonderful." he looks at me and smirks, making me blush slightly.

"Well I hope they'll taste even better. "

Opening the bottle with one fluent motion, Dyson pours some whine in my glass before taking his.

"What are we drinking for?" he asks, his voice sounding like a pleasant rumble.

"For a new beginning?" I offer and watch as he thinks it through.

"I told you – I'm not mad at you." he's soothing voice is like ailment for my nerves; yet at the same time makes me feel rather hot and horny.

"Either ways, that's a good think to drink for." I state, not backing down.

"True." with that our glasses meet with a low ringing sound.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

_The Temptress_

After dinner Dyson helps me clean up. As I wash the dishes, I suddenly feel his presence closer than usual. His hot breath fans across my hair and he hands me over the dish, all the meanwhile managing to close me in a circle. For a second I feel trapped. But then nothing happens. I don't feel at the verge of killing someone neither do I sense my darker side prevailing.

"Did I pass your test, detective?" I smirk as I throw a glance over my shoulder, noticing his smirk and the mischievous flame in his eyes.

"With flying colours." his smile and satisfaction can be heard in his deep voice.

"Glad to hear I don't disappoint." I purr back and _accidently_ brush my tight against his while walking past him.

His low growl makes my insides curl and a rather playful side comes to light.

"I hope you enjoyed." I throw over my shoulder as I gather the tablecloth and fold it, giving him a nice view of my behind.

"I do." his purring reply makes me smirk.

There's no need to turn around and look at Dyson, as merely the scent around him and the newly appeared depth of his voice give away his current mood. The domineering scent of a male wolf is fast engulfing the space around us, making me become painfully aware of his arousal without even sparing him a glance. This is the thing about us predators; our sense of smell allows us to be aware of our surrounding without even looking at it. Furthermore it's a piece of cake to pinpoint how the people around you are feeling through their smell. Each strong emotion has a distinctive smell. And right now Dyson smells of passion and lust. It's intoxicating to be moving so closely around a horny alpha male in my current state of debility, yet I can't help myself. The alluring and heavy scent of testosterone has already filled the space around us, making my own body react in a similar way. It's usually uncommon for the vampires of my kin to feel any sexual attraction towards anyone unlike us, yet I have always had a lust over those that are different. Dyson's wolfish nature and strong sense of domineering gets that dark side in me trashing around, desperate to pin him down to the bed and fuck him. Yet the thought of me being the dominated one sounds just as tempting. 'Yeah… how about the chains, genius?' I mentally scold myself and huff in irritation.

"Have you heard of Trick?" I ask, still with my back towards the male, not wanting to get seduced by his sexiness.

"He said he was close. The key will be in your hands in a few days' time." his voice sounds near, informing me of his close proximity; as if his odour didn't do that already.

"I have heard that already." I frown and unconsciously tug at the T-shirt.

"Have patience." he whispers as his hands wrap themselves around me.

By the time he pulls me towards his chest, I'm wet and just as horny as him. My instincts are sharpened to the point where I can feel his heartbeat so clearly as if it's my own. Yet the light pinching pain of the silver touching my skin throws me back into the present, making me pull away from him and restore the small, yet needed distance between us.

"I can't be patient when I'm chained like a wild animal. My body is almost completely immobilised."

Gritting my teeth I pace around, ignoring the contracting of my womb, which openly protests at this torture; my lust can easily blur my judgement and make my body go down with the flow. But with these chains the 'flow' will rather be a rocky waterfall than a nice and passionate stream.

Then he gently takes a hold of my hands, pulling me to a stop and turning me around so that I can no longer hide away from him.

Against all logical reason I look straight up in his eyes and despite the smirk I see hurt in those blue seas of his and that makes me frown.

"Don't get me wrong, Dyson. I'd gladly let you throw me over your shoulder and fuck me senseless against whatever surface you find suiting, but not while I'm chained like this."

Gently cupping his face and running my fingers through his beard, I can't help but notice just how much I yearn to have him. Not only his body and blood, but him as whole. In some strange way he adds up to me in a perfect match, being just as passionate and fierily, if not even more.

Licking my dry lips I let my fingers trace his jaw and gently touch the corner on his lips. His stubble tickles my cool skin and I smile at him.

Dyson leans down slightly and that's the only indication I need to tip-toe and reach for his lips. Yet, instead of kissing him straight away, my lips hoover a mere millimetre away from his, letting him decide what to do. And he does. His left hand wraps itself around my lower back and pulls me towards him gently, trying not to tug at the chains; the right one ends up in my hair, his fingers fisting the white locks and tilting my head under an angle that would be suitable for both of us.

Then his lips touch mine. His heat spreads through the kiss all around my body, making that need in my belly go almost unbearable. Without caring about the damage I may cause, I press my chest closer to Dyson's, my hands in his hair, deepening the kiss. He groans against me when I tug at his curls, and then growls as my hand seductively travels down his neck and then chest.

Pulling away panting I can see the burning desire in his eyes, which surely mirrors my own. I hum lowly as my hands trace his hard abs under the T-shirt. It gives me a strange sense of dominance and glee when I feel him shudder under my touch.

"You are tempting me to throw you over my shoulder…" his voice is thick with lust, making my insides curl.

Instead of an answer, I let my fingers glide over the soft fabric and study his sculpted body, admiring how hard and tense it is.

"Allice." his low growl is both a warning and an invitation.

Looking at Dyson from under my thick eyelashes, I let a coy and playful smirk tug at the corners of my lips before I take a step back. It takes me all my self-control to do that without grabbing the wolf by the T-shirt and pulling him with me towards the bed. Yet common sense wins the battle and I turn around, heading to the TV.

"Care to watch a movie?"

The desire is masked well enough by the sudden huskiness of my voice, making it almost completely unrecognisable.

"Sure."

A few hours later I'm lying in the bed almost completely dozing away, while Dyson runs his fingers through my hair.

"Is it natural?" he suddenly whispers, making me open an eye and look at him.

"No, I dye it every two weeks so that I can look more badass." I ironically reply which results in him tugging playfully at my locks.

"No need to be mean." he purrs and continues to untangle it.

"Yeah, no need to pull at the pearly whites, thank you very much!" I whine and look at him.

He's lying on his side, his head propped on his right hand while the left one runs continually through my hair. His eyes are now a darker and more intense shade of blue, almost black due to the lack of light, which also makes his feature appear a lot more angular and stern. Unconsciously I outstretch my hand and follow the outline of his jaw, admiring the way his stubble tickles my sensitive skin. With a low hum Dyson leans into my touch, closing his eyes.

"I was born a brunette. Green eyes, chocolate curls and all." I begin in a low voice, not wanting to put too much pressure over my throat, "My Fae side kicked in on my twenty fifth birthday. So basically one sunny morning I woke up with this white bird's nest, pale skin and jet black eyes. Oh, yeah, and a pair of pretty sharp fangs."

Smirking I make a slow attempt to turn to the side, yet the warning pain around my stomach alarms me that maybe that's not such a good idea.

"So how old does that make you?" he continues to ask, all the meanwhile lulling me to sleep with his strokes.

"Dyson, dear, there is one golden rule when you speak to a woman; you never, ever, under no circumstances ask her two things – how old she is or how much she weights. Unless you want to end up with a poisonous fish swimming in your morning coffee." I purr as I tug at the covers, an indication that I'll be going to sleep.

"Is that a threat?" he smiles at me, with a raised eyebrow and a daring flame in his eyes.

"No, detective. That's a really valuable piece of advice you should remember if you don't wish to die of the hands of a maddened female."

"Hm, how noble of you to warn me."

"Yes, noble." I yawn and tug at the blanket once again, yet it doesn't bulge.

"Someone wants to go to sleep?"

"It was hard work sorting through your stuff. For a man you have a worryingly vast amount of clothes." I state and pull again.

"It will be easier to pull that blanket if you weren't lying over it." he smirks at me and I scoff.

"Don't play smart, detective." I groan at him and stand up slowly and with a single flick of my wrist throw the blanket in Dyson's face. Unintentionally, of course.

"Hey!" he whines and pushes it away, a playful frown gracing his features before getting up and disappearing into the bathroom.

"Sorry." I shout after him and smile before lying back down.

As I am about to make myself comfortable I realise one pretty irritating thing, an obstacle I forgot to remove.

"Dammit!" I hiss under my breath and push myself up on my elbows.

"What?" Dyson, who just came back, nods at me, a look of worry in his eyes.

"I forgot to take off my jeans." I whine and gently wiggle the fingers of my feet. "Screw it, I'm sleeping like this."

With that I let my body fall back down, completely forgetting the silver chains sucking the life out of me. Of course the pain is quick to make my jump back up, hissing and cursing.

"May I?" the wolf sits at the edge of the bed, his eyes studying my face.

I shrug my and lean back down slightly so that I can push my lower half up. Dyson's hands reach for the button and the zipper, his eyes fixated on the task at hand. Upon unzipping it, I push my pelvis up and allow him an easier way to pull the garment down my legs. He does that with a swift motion, the jeans sliding down my smooth tights effortlessly. After they are finally off and I sit up, smiling thankfully at Dyson, and start rubbing at the red lines that are still present on my skin.

While doing so I don't skip to notice the way his eyes follow my movements up and down my legs. The temperature in room suddenly rises and I take a deep breath, immediately sensing the change in Dyson's odour. A smirk tugs at my lips and I decide to torture him a little bit more with running my fingers over the skin a few more times in a seductive manner. The result is almost immediate as he moves away, obviously not staying unfazed.

"You are a walking torture." his low groan reaches my sensitive ears, making my laugh.

"I live to torment poor men." I chuckle and gently pull my T-shirt over my head after fetching the one I sleep in from under the pillow.

Throwing the beige garment at the nearby chair, I fiddle with the black one in my lap for a second before carefully slipping it over my head, only for it to end up tangled with the rags that are wrapped around the chains, and painfully tug at them.

"Ouch! Ouch, ouch, ouch! Dyson! Dyson! A little help!" I shriek as my voice suddenly goes missing once again.

As a response I receive the said wolf's laughter.

"Damn you! Help me!" I hiss and wiggle my hands so that I can somehow get the T-shirt away from my injured skin.

"Stay still!" his voice startles me as he has managed to sneak next to me without me realising.

The sudden tug at the garment and its seamless sliding down my body happen fast and painless, making me breathe a sigh of relief.

"Sweet pancakes, I thought I'd die in there." I melodramatically huff and put a hand over my forehead, as if about to faint.

Dyson just laughs and shakes his head. Upon standing up I frown and move my hand, intertwining my fingers with his.

"Where to, champion? You saved me from this beast. Aren't you interested in receiving your reward?" I whisper and watch as his amazement is quickly replaced by desire.

"I can't touch you, fairest of all maidens. So my reward shall be left aside, as I did this noble act without any expectation of a prize."

I smirk at him and pull his hand towards me, making him sit back down.

"What kind of a knight are you, when you won't take advantage of a nice reward seating in front of you?" I raise an eyebrow his way while successfully crawling near him.

With the loose T-shirt hanging from my body and my white hair falling freely around my face, I know just how tempting I look in his eyes.

"A noble one?" his husky voice makes me bite my lip and smile.

"Yes. Yet even the noble one deserves to get recognition for his act of bravery." I purr seductively.

Licking my lips in anticipation I near him even more, again leaving it to him to do the final move. This time Dyson doesn't ponder around, but gets straight to the point. Our lips meet in a passionate kiss, his hands burring themselves in my hair, pulling me even closer.

I moan against him when his tongue gently licks my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. I gladly grant it to him, that way deepening the kiss. A fight for dominance follows in which Dyson wins and claims my mouth as his, exploring it to his heart's delight. Eventually we must part, as he needs to breathe and I use the time to once again test his self-control. My lips follow the outline of his jaw, and then get down his neck. As my hand takes a fistful of his hair and pulls back lightly, making him bare his throat to me, I let my teeth gently nip at the skin over his Adam's apple, making him hiss and grab me by the bum as a clear indication that he has conflicted feelings about this.

"Allice." he groans warningly when my other hand suddenly decides to sneak under his T-shirt, cool figures studying his hard abs, making him shudder at the sudden appearance of coldness against his hot skin.

"Mmhhh…. you are so hot." I purr against his throat, still gently kissing and nipping at it.

"Allice…" this time he whispers my name in a rather pleading manner.

In this very moment I want nothing more than to give him pleasure in all possible ways, yet once again the pestering chains make their presence known by sending small jolts of pain through my nervous system.

Pulling away and quickly masking away the painful frown I smile at Dyson and capture his lips in another kiss, this time a more gentle one. He purrs under my touch before pulling away.

"Rest." with a peck over my forehead he stands up and moves away.

I nod and lie down, barely hiding my victorious smirk from behind the blanket. Following his movements around the room I know soon enough he'll figure it out. 'Until then I can marvel at that fine piece of male ass.' I tell myself and keep on spying him from under my half-closed eyelids.

"Allice?" he calls at me, looking around the flat in confusion.

"Hmm?" I pretend to be almost asleep.

"Have you seen my sleeping bag? Did you move it?" he is still pacing around and thankfully for which, or else he would have seen the mischievous flames in my eyes.

"Sleeping bag? No." I innocently reply.

As his tall frame paces around, frantically searching for that sack, he suddenly stops dead in his track and looks at me.  
"What did you do with it?" he asks and nears me.

"I told you – I haven't seen it." I huff from underneath the blanket.

"Allice…" he doesn't seem to find the joke as amusing as I do, so with a dramatic gesture I flip the covers to the side and pad the space next to me.

"There's a place big enough for you right here, champion. You don't need that tiny thing."

Dyson raises an eyebrow my may in amusement and crosses his hands over his broad chest. His posture is the one of a father who is waiting for his naughty child to spill the beans about what mess she did this time.

"Fine, fine! You caught me." I puff and wrinkle my nose in disgust. "I threw that poor excuse of a sleeping bag in the trash. It was too small for you any way."

The widening of his eyes and the utter shock almost make me roll off of the bed from laughter.

"Sweet mother of biscuits! I'm kidding! Don't kill me." I say between laughter. "I hid it away."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to sleep on the floor anymore. The bed is big enough to fit both of us." I finally confess and tap at the space nest to me. "C'mon, champ, keep me warm."

After a few tense second Dyson rolls his eyes at me but either way comes under the covers, still with his T-shirt on.

"Now, now. I won't bite you."

He just turns his head towards me, the moonlight coming in from the high windows casting shadows all over his face.

"Is that so?" his mocking tone makes me chuckle and stick my tongue out to him.

His deep laugh is rewarded with a smile from my side before I snuggle a little bit closer.

"If you keep on mocking me I can't guarantee you will wake up in the same state you are falling asleep." I murmur as I feel slumber taking over.

He just chuckles and we fall into comfortable silence. Soon sleep takes over my senses and I drift away.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT! You have been warned! ^_^ **

**Review and Enjoy!**

**~ Nikkitosa**

* * *

_Tame me_

The nice smell of freshly brewed coffee fills my nostrils and wakes me up immediately. I let my right hand travel to the other side of the bed, in hopes of finding it still occupied by a certain male. Unfortunately the spot is empty, but at least still warm. Cracking an eye open I find Dyson sitting on one of the high chairs and smiling at me from behind his cup of steaming coffee. Moaning I push my body slowly up into a sitting position and gently stretch my stiff muscles. For a few seconds I just sit there, sulked a little bit and partially dozing off, until Dyson's badly masked laughter reaches my ears making me tilt my head his way and frown.

"What?"

"Nothing." he's still giving me that goofy smile of his, a strange twinkle in his eyes.

"Just so you know – when I'm my normal self I wake up in a far better mood and appearance." my gruff voice makes the wolf chuckle.

Slipping out of bed I drag myself to the bathroom, where I can enjoy my morning grogginess in peace.

After a few minutes I exit with my face washed and my long white hair stowed in a side braid, falling down my shoulder. Still with only my T-shirt on, I walk around, firmly deciding that since I'm going to get woken up in such a mischievous manner, I may as well give him a piece of his own medicine, just in a higher dosage.

Swaying my hips in a seductive manner and giving him a nice view of my bum every once in a while as I 'innocently' bend down to pick up my stuff, I soon hear him groaning and moving away. Still with my back to him, I follow the sound of his fast approaching steps, already knowing what he'll do.

In a single motion he spins me around without tugging at the chains and firmly pulls me flush against him. By instinct I put my hands on his chest, stopping any further movement from fear of tangling at the chains. Yet the wolf is unwavering in his intention to at least make me tremble under his touch just as much as I made him. As he is about to have his way with me his phone rings and he growls in irritation. His mouth captures mine in a searing kiss, all the meanwhile the little machine fiercely fights for his attention. The unceasing ring makes Dyson growl once again before stepping away, a promise in his filled with lust eyes, before snapping his phone open in such a harsh manner that for a second I thought the poor thing will break in half.

After a series of rather short and curt answers, he hangs up and runs a hand through his curls, making me bite my lip, a sudden desire forming deep within me. He notices this and his eyes follow the movement of my lips as I once again gently bite into them. The smug smile and the gleaming eyes make me want to once again rip away those damn chains and grab Dyson by that hair of his and pull him into such a kiss he'll be left panting and hard under me. As if reading my thoughts the said male growls and takes a few wide stokes, melting away the distance between us until we are breathing the other's air.

"Do you have to go?" I whisper as my eyes follow each and every line of his face, mostly staying on his lips.

"Unfortunately." he says and cups my face. "Will you manage without my constant watch?"

I smirk at his irony and tip-toe so that I can reach his lips. The kiss is gentle and warm but soon grows passionate and heated, making my insides curl and tingle. Moaning against his lips, I pull him as close as possible without the chains turning into a painful obstacle. Eventually we part, both panting, and the previous twinkle in the wolf's eyes is now a full-grown fire, destroying everything in its path.

"Hmm… you'll be late, detective." I breathe against his mouth before capturing his lips once again.

He moans against me, returning the kiss just as passionately, before pulling away and gently caressing my face.

"You want to ruin me, don't you?"

I lean into his touch and close my eyes for a second, marvelling at the way his fingers make all my nerves tingle in a nice way.

"I may as well be." I whisper and look at Dyson's gorgeous eyes from under my eyelids. "You may never know."

With my feet dangling from the kitchen island, on top of which I'm currently positioned, I feel new specks of energy returning with each and every sip I take from the bottle of blood. Despite its rather strange taste and the lack of freshness, it still manages to sate my rumbling stomach. It's the abrupt ringing of my phone that snaps me out of my trance and I look around from my convenient and strategic position, in hope of spotting the buzzing machine. Soon I see it, perched on the end of the desk, dangerously traveling towards the edge. With a swift jump, I land on my feet and stride quickly to it, grabbing it a second before it falls.

"Yes?" I manage to keep my voice nonchalant and mostly disinterested.

"Allice, it's me." Trick's soft timbre from the other end makes me become a lot more interested in the conversation.

"Yes?" this time there's hope and worry mixed in my still rather gruff voice.

"I have it." is all he says and I can feel his excitement through the phone.

"Where are you?" I ask while putting on my jeans.

"At the Dahl."

True to his words, when I listen closely, I hear the distinctive noise of the filled bar. Quickly putting the phone between my shoulder and ear, I throw a few things in my bag and head for the door.

"I'm on my way." with that I hang up and open the front door.

Then close it and walk back in, fetching my shoes from under the bed and quickly putting them on. After that, finally ready, I exit Dyson's apartment, excitement and anxiousness almost making me run.

Soon I find myself entering the Dahl and almost running into a pair of bleached blondes that are swaying dangerously on their high heels, all the meanwhile giggling at something the male between them said. He gives me a nasty look when I stop in front of him, not making an attempt to move away and let him pass first. Eventually he pulls one of the bubble-heads to the side, almost tumbling her over, and I move ahead. As usual, the bar is filled to the brim with various kinds of Fae, most of which are here to find a nice one stand rather than to have a pint of beer. Frowning at the sudden harsh impact with various scents, not all of which pleasant for my delicate senses, I quickly stroll to the bar and nod at Trick. He sees me and tilts his head towards the lair. I go downstairs, letting him deal with his customers, and sit in the same armchair I sat the last time I came down here. Gritting my teeth while taking off my jacket, I can't help but notice just how hot I have been feeling these past few days. 'With that man near me, my self-discipline has been put under one hell of a test…'

Like on cue images of half-naked Dyson start flashing in front of my eyes, and soon I start to fantasise what it will be like to finally have him, all raw and passionate.

The clatter of heels brings me back to the present and I look at the entrance. Down the stairs comes a pair of high heel boots, to which I smirk.

"Bo." I great her with a nod, to which the Succubus responds with a smile.

"How have you been doing?" she asks and comes near, sitting at the sofa.

"Fine. Dyson has been taking good care of me." I tell her and notice the flicker in her eyes by the mentioning of the wolf's name. "He's really carrying and, I admit, I didn't expect that from a shifter."

"Yeah. He's a sweetie." Bo's smile tugs at her face, but doesn't reach her eyes.

Before I get the chance to ask her what's wrong Trick comes down the stairs, his own smile beaming. Deciding to leave it for another time, I concentrate at the task at hand.

"So?" I urge him the moment he comes close enough.

"Bo." looking at his granddaughter, I can't help but feel amazed and shocked when she pulls a key out of her bra.

My question is in the form of a raised eyebrow.

"I asked her to fetch it." is Trick's simple reply.

"But why? You don't owe me anything." I look straight into her hazel eyes and search for any hidden motifs but there are none.

"Because I don't like seeing people in pain. And you helped an innocent, risking your own safety. It's noble of you." this time the warmness reaches her eyes, making her look even more beautiful.

"Thank you." I mouth at her before sitting down and allowing Trick to look at the lock once again.

"It looks like a perfect fit. Shall we?" I nod at him, anticipation almost not allowing me to sit tight, my fingers fiddling with the jacket in my lap.

The key enters the keyhole easily with a low click, which makes all of us go tense. Now even the slightest tug may result in lethal damage, so I try to contain myself from flinching. Giving me one last reassuring look, Trick's eyes once again concentrate on the task at hand and he rotates the key until another soft click comes from the mechanism. Gulping I look at Bo, in hopes to read what's happening through her facial expressions. Yet the brunette seems mostly worried and anxious, almost afraid, which doesn't help much.

"Maybe once again?" she offers and her grandfather nods.

The key rotates once again and I grit my teeth, almost expecting searing pain to show up. Instead a rotation of wheels and a sudden movement of the mechanism echo in the deadly silent room, soon followed by the unlocking of the clasp around my neck.

"Pull it off." I squirm at Trick, who is just gaping at it.

"Are you sure? It looks rather stuck…"

"If it wasn't silver I'd pull it off myself. Hurry before it locks again." I user him and he nods.

Grabbing a firm hold over the clamp, Trick pushes it away from me, finally setting me free. As expected the skin underneath it immediately starts bleeding and blistering, making me almost want to itch it, but I stay still, allowing my friend to remove the chains. One after the other he takes them all off, pealing layers of my skin alongside with them, making me hiss, but my happiness of finally being free is far greater than the current pain, so I ignore it as best as I can. Soon in my feet there's a pile of silver, all covered in dried blood and patches of burnt skin, and I can't help but victoriously jump over it, smashing it in tiny pieces.

"Do me a favour and destroy this fucker." I glare at the crumbled chains and barely contain myself from hissing at them, as if they're alive.

"Will do. If you want to clean up…"

"Nah. I'm going back to Dyson's. Thanks for the help Trick." after throwing on my leather jacket I pull the bartender in a tender hug.

"You too, Bo. I'll be eternally grateful to you for your help." I smile at her and bow my head in appreciation before walking away.

It's around sundown when I return to Dyson's apartment once again. My earlier return was a rather short one as I only showered and changed my clothes. Now, after running some errands around the city and satisfying my hunger up to a point, I look around the still empty apartment. 'How about a nice dinner?' I wonder and a mischievous smirk tugs at my lips.

This time it takes me less to get all the things cooking and to prepare myself since my strength is gradually restored and there are no chains restraining me. With a sense of achievement I lay down the table and quickly change into a nice a pair of tight-fitting leather pants and a tank top with a nice cut in the back, revealing my tribal tattoo. The white nest on my head this time ends up in a nice high ponytail, for once its strands straight and not wavy. And as the perfect finish for my outfit I put on a nice pair of stilettoes that not only make me taller and slimmer, but also give me that alluring and dangerous aura.

By the time everything is ready I hear Dyson's footsteps approaching and smirk. As expected, he's a little bit late, which gave me enough time to decorate his dish better.

"Welcome back, Dyson." I greet him, the clatter of my heels making him immediately snap his head my way.

"They're gone." he whispers and I nod, his enthusiasm and smile giving a radiant glow to his face.

"Indeed. And I made dinner to celebrate it." I gesture towards the table and turn around, intentionally giving him a nice view of my naked back.

"It looks delicious." the sudden huskiness in his voice makes me wonder whether he is referring to the food or to me.

Either way I smile and shoo him off to the bathroom where he can take a shower and change before joining me at the table.

This time dinner goes by a lot faster, most of the time it's me talking and him listening. After some time I realise that Dyson has been keeping quiet apart from the occasional nod and that somehow unnerves me. So putting my glass of wine down and swiping my hair around my other shoulder, I fold my hands over my chest and lean back, clearly indicating that I'm listening to whatever he has to say.

Noticing the sudden change of demeanour, the shifter raises his eyes at me and quivers and eyebrow my way.

"Something seems to be bothering you tonight. Care to share?" for once my voice holds a nice and even timber, not giving away any emotion.

"It's nothing." the answer makes me frown and narrow my eyes.

"It's something since it has you shutting me away so straight-forwardly." I muse.

Dyson's frown makes a smile sneak on my face before dropping the dark look and simply giving him a reassuring smile. Yet he keeps quiet for a minute or so, before putting his fork down and whipping his mouth with the cloth. Unintentionally I bite my lip, as my eyes trace the outline of that gorgeous mouth of his, sudden desire appearing between my tights. His smug smile snaps me out of my ogling; either way I imperturbably meet his gaze. The fire in his deep blue eyes is the only indication about what's spinning in his head at this very moment.

Without bathing an eyelash I rise up elegantly and go stand next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and bending down just enough so that I can whisper in his ear.

"Whatever has you so tensed up, champion, allow me to ease your stress." my voice is soft and alluring, and while speaking my lips gently touch his ear.

His reply is a small growl and before I know it he's up on his feet, one of his hands wrapping my hair around it and tugging back while the other sneaks behind me and traces my naked back. Our lips clash passionately as he pulls my body flush against his, allowing me to feel not only his hard muscles but also his evident arousal. Moaning in his mouth, I let my hands travel over his body, one going up in his curly locks while the other sneaks under his shirt and explores his hard abs. Arching my back and successfully rubbing my hot centre against his, I know I'm playing with fire that may come to burn me if I push too hard. Yet something deep in me tells me to stop worrying and just enjoy.

Pulling away from the other so that we can take some needed gulps of oxygen, I look up in Dyson's eyes and notice how much denser their colour has turned by the raw desire swirling in them. Giving me that smug smile of his, he suddenly takes a firmer hold of me and with a slight bend successfully throws me over his shoulder, as if I weight nothing. Squealing like a school-girl I place my hands on his back and try to push up and away, but he shakes me lightly, indicating that I must stay still. With a frown, and obviously feeling mischievous, I lower my upper body back down and after setting my hair free from the firm hold of the ponytail, my hands sneak down the male's broad back and tug at his shirt. Lifting the material up, my cool fingers dance over his hot skin, gently gliding over it before my nails dig slightly, leaving small red marks. Dyson hisses and unexpectedly pats me across the bum, making me yelp. Huffing and eyeing his behind, a smirk tugs at the corners of my mouth before with a single movement I bury my hands into his back pockets and gently squeeze his firm ass. Instead of a reply he lifts me up and literally throws me on the bed. Bouncing up and down for a second, I huff and shake my head, allowing the pearly tassels to fall across my body in a seductive manner.

The hunger I spot in Dyson's eyes makes me bite my lip and move my hands up and down my body, successfully exposing more flesh for his searching eyes. When that dominant aura gets thicker and a low possessive growl vibrates in his chest, I can't help but moan and let my slim hand to travel under my tank top, pushing it up. In a flash Dyson's on top of me, his body nested between my spread legs, and his lips once again finding mine. The battle for dominance is short-lived, as he quickly shows me who'll be pulling the reins now. 'We'll see about that.' I purr when his hot mouth travels down my jaw and neck and occasionally stops to bite gently at the skin and then suck. It takes me a while to realise he's probably leaving me hickeys, literally marking his territory, yet somehow that doesn't seem to bother me. It's as if the beast in me wants to be claimed by him, to be subdued to his will. The thought itself of wriggling underneath him has my body reacting as expected and my womb contracts sweetly, my lower regions already wet and awaiting, inviting him. Dyson groans against my neck, his teeth grazing the flesh ever so slightly before he pulls away, only for our lips to meet once again in a heated lip-lock. He groans when my teeth gently nip his bottom lip.

"If you are so keen to bite, I may allow you, but at a certain prize." I whisper against his ear, my hot breath fanning across his messy hair.

The only reply is his low and vibrating growl, which I take for agreement. Rising enough to pull his T-shirt over his head, Dyson allows me to admire his nicely shaped chest and abs. 'I'm such a sucker for abs…' My hand once again traces his body as I sit up as well so that my own shirt can go. The black fabric slips off of me in an instant and I'm left with my chest bared for the wolf to see. Yet with the proximity between us and the fact that I hungrily capture his lips into mine, he only manages to steal a glimpse at my girls before I press them firmly against him. The contrast in temperature has me purring and wanting more of his heat.

Soon his lips resume traveling down my body, sprawled on the bed. The heat that swirls deliciously through me makes me painfully aware of how much I desire the man currently playing with my breasts. Yelping when he gently nips at the delicate flesh, I burry my hands in his hair and tug, pulling his face back up towards mine where we passionately locks lips. This small and efficient diversion is enough for me to spin us around and end up straddling the male. A wolfish smile tugs at my lips as I look at him from under my thick eyelashes before bending down and starting planting small kisses down his jaw and neck. And while I pay special attention to a special place on his neck where I can feel his pulse, my hands snake down between our bodies and start fiddling with the belt of his jeans. Successfully unbuckling it and unbuttoning the garment, I pull my body up enough so that I can see the flash that skips past the wolf's eyes. A victorious spark flashes in my eyes before suddenly Dyson's face ends up buried in my neck, his hot mouth having found once again that sweet place that makes me tremble and moan from pleasure.

"Dyson…" whispering his name like a prayer, I once again let my hands run through his hair.

"You smell so alluring… I can't stop bathing in your scent…" his husky voice sends goosebumps down my back.

A smirk tugs at my lips and a low purring sounds echoes in the vast room. In an eye blink he rotates us to that he's on top once again, his jeans suddenly gone. The wolfish smirk on his face acquires a mischievous glint when in a single movement he not only unbuttons my won jeans but also pulls them down my legs. Somehow magically my shoes have disappeared along the way, but that thought melts away the moment Dyson kisses the place right above my now soaking wet panties before literally pulling them down my legs with his teeth.

A small hiss vibrates through my chest as I can literally feel my whole body growing tense with desire. And the fact that Dyson's stubble tickles my now parted thighs as he kisses the inside of my leg has me arching my back, a low throaty moan skipping past my parted lips. The pulsating _need _makes me trash around, desperate for release. Up until now I hadn't realised how much I desire the shifter and how deeply my craving for him goes. It's like I'm an addict and he's my personal drug, making me succumb to his will without any effort.

"Dyson…" my voice is hoarse as I once again arch my back, my hands clutching the sheets for dear life, "Dyson…"

Like a prayer his name rolls off my tongue the more he nears my hot and dripping wet vagina. Soon I'm panting and would have pulled away from his teasing, weren't it for his strong hands gripping my thighs. It all gets too much when his mouth finally finds my soaked centre and his tongue enters with a swift motion.

It's my body's natural instinct to want to be pleased, since we are as sexually active, yet given my kin, I'm even more insatiable; the fact that Dyson deprives me of my release on purpose has my lust getting fuel by a wild rage that threatens to wash over and drown the last remains of rational senses and take rains.

"D-Dyson…" I stutter and howl lowly when he gives my pulsating core a sensual lick, "Dyson!" this time there's a certain urgent note lingering in my voice and he senses it.

And decides to straight-forwardly ignore it, finding joy in his current occupation of having me wriggling underneath him, dripping wet and moaning, and most of all – completely at his mercy. Somewhere in the back of my mind my inner beast snarls at his impudence to make me halt my release, yet a more wicked part has already started to collect the last remains of my still functioning thoughts, forming a plan of action, which will get the wolf howling underneath me pretty soon.

"God, I'll make you pay for this!" I reel off before two of his long fingers enter my vagina in an easy motion and curl, making me moan.

There's a deep and animalistic growl erupting from the male as soon my body starts to contract around his digits, a powerful wave of pleasure spreading throughout my whole body and making my toes curl. My vision blurs as I arch my back, driven by ecstasy at the sudden release, and Dyson's strong hands are the only thing that holds me rooted to the present.

A soft breeze over my sensitive skin has me trembling, a meow-ish sound skipping past my lips before I open my eyes, only to find a mess of golden curls blocking my line of sight. When he plants a series of kisses over my delicate neck I reward him with a soft purr, before burying my hands in his hair, admiring its softness.

"I hope you are ready to pay, champion…" I murmur before pulling him up so that our lips can meet.

From a small and delicate peck, the kiss soon grows into a passion filled lip-lock and then into a fierce battle for dominance. Yet to the wolf's dismay, I once again trick him and spin us over, so that I straddle him. While keeping his mouth occupied, I allow my still dripping and sensitive centre to rub over his hard member. Dyson groans and his hands grab my buttocks, yet his conflicted feelings towards my teasing don't let him to neither stop me, not urge me on. His inner turmoil allows one of my hands to sneak between our bodies and trace his hard muscles once again, the coldness of my tips making his heated flesh prickle. A groggy laugh ripples in my throat as all the experience I have accumulated throughout the ages surfaces; my skilled fingers start doing their magic, traveling up and down his skin, occasionally down his shaft, all the meanwhile my mouth teases his neck and chest. The soft clicking sound of my fangs appearing is muffled by the shifter's groans and moans as his body grows tenser by the second. When the sharp tips of my canines graze his skin he gives a croaked moan, his back arching slightly and his hands grip me with a force that would have bruised me, were I human.

"Allice…" his deep voice has grown husky from the build-up desire to ravish me.

Humming lowly I once again capture his lips with mine, admiring the taste of his mouth and the way he keeps on giving whenever I come for more.

"Are you finding you punishment deserved?" I breathe against his lips, while our eyes clash.

"Yes." he groans, his lust making the blue come out a lot denser.

He grips my ass firmer and pushes my body down towards him. With a low smirk I bend and place a chaste kiss at the corner of his lips, as my lower regions make a sudden dive and once again shamelessly rub against his hard member, bathing it in my wetness.

"Are you regretting your actions?"

My pelvis is making small circular motions, with sudden bends and rises, all with the sole purpose of making him lose his mind.

"No." he grits, his eyes flashing at me.

A lustful smile graces my features as I rise up, completely distancing my body from his, making him growl warningly.

"I hoped so." my whisper is swallowed by his hiss, as I suddenly lower my pulsating centre and allow the tip of his member to enter me.

Dyson's back arches before he springs up and buries his hands in my long silver hair, pulling my face closer to his.

"You. Are. Driving. Me. Insane." his fractional rasps are in tact with the rotation of my hips. "God." the growl sounds more feral than human and makes me wetter than before.

"Kiss me Dyson!" before I even manage to complete my command his lips catch mine, his tongue seeking entrance immediately.

Unconsciously my lips part, yet my fangs are still there and before I get the chance to retreat them, Dyson's tongue gently runs over, as if testing whether they are sharp enough. Of course, he cuts his tongue and hisses, yet doesn't pull back. Our tongues clash and now I not only can feel my own taste lingering, but also the metallic tingle of his blood. This explosive combination has my predator senses reawakened, the beast in me now barely keeping still. Rocking my hips back and forth, my own self-control starts to slip by.

"Mhh…" moaning I pull back enough so that I can rest my forehead against his, our eyes locking.

That's when I go for the dive; Dyson's member slides in my awaiting core and fills me to the brim. Once again I fight against my instincts and keep my eyes open so to marvel at the man under me and the emotions that skip past his gorgeous face. Our shared moan resonates in his big apartment and for a whole second nothing but our panting can be heard.

It's me that starts moving first, going up and down and setting my own pace that's sporadic and shifts between slow and sensual to rapid and uncontrollable. Back on his back, Dyson tries to keep his wilder and dominant wolf at bay; with a small growl I rotate my hips slowly, marvelling at the way he feels deep in me, before bending down and placing soft kisses along his jaw.

"Let it go, wolf." I whisper in his ear.

A feral growl is all I receive as a response before he spins us around and pins me to the soft mattress with his body. Panting again my ear, he seems to be taking the time to collect his thoughts, all the meanwhile successfully managing to rub at that bundle of nerves while thrusting in me, each and every time making me jolt and hiss.

"I don't want to hurt you." it's a clear warning that rings in his raspy voice.

"I'm not that easy to break. Now show me what you got, champ." I whisper back before my teeth trace the outline of his ear.

And just like that he pulls out of me, making me wince at the sudden loss before just as fast re-entering me, burying himself to the hilt with a low growling sound vibrating in his chest. Due to the proximity I can even hear his teeth grinding as he clenches his jaw. Soon the reality slips by as Dyson sets his own wild pace, for once allowing his other side to surface and his wolf claims my body as his property. The beast in me riles up and trashes as the pleasure builds up fast and threatens to drawn me; furthermore the scent of a dominant male in heat only makes me want to drive my teeth deep into him, not to feed, but to claim as well. The clash of two predators gives birth to passion and lust so mighty that soon we are both lost completely in the sheer need to bring the other to their climax. My moans and Dyson's grunts and growls are accompanied with the sound of skin colliding with skin and the low creaks of the bed that seems to be unable to keep up.

In a heartbeat I rotate us once again, and without breaking the pace, start riding Dyson with confidant and strong trust, making him hiss and the different angle I offer. Grabbing my hips is the only way he manages to impose his own will, and pulls me even harder against him. Rocking my hips up and down, using my congenital speed, I soon feel the knot in my lower stomach becoming even tighter.

"Dyson..." my low whisper is all the said male needs before he sits up, not even once breaking the pace.

Pulling my body flush against his, our foreheads touch, our hot breaths mix and I can't help the fact that my vampire side slips in. Immediately my fangs elongate once again and the black veins around my eyes pop out. Frowning and wanting to shy away, I turn my head to the side, yet Dyson will have none of it.

"Look at me!" he growls and I look at him.

Only then do I notice the fact that his face has changed as well – his features have become sharper and his eyes have changed, the irises having turned into two glowing yellow discs, and the white into black. Yet I can't admire at the wolf peaking behind the mask of a man as my upcoming release has me closing my eyes and moaning. Completely in Dyson's mercy once again, he uses what seconds we have left to place his forehead against mine, his hands wrapped around my waist and moving my body while mine are buried in his hair.

"Bite me…" the words almost slip past my keen ears, yet I manage to grasp at them.

My eyes widen and my mouth opens to argue, yet a harsher pull from his side results in a swift change of the pace and instead of an answer, I moan and arch my back.

"Do it!" he growls before our lips clash for a second.

After a few more thrust I feel my walls contacting around his member, my release seconds away. With a single glance I ask him if he's still into me biting him and the flame in his eyes is the only answer I get. Seconds before my release wracks my body, I lick the place where I'll bite, making Dyson moans. The sweat drips down his body, and the saltiness of skin makes my taste buds tingle. A thrust later, I feel that the time has come and my fangs sink into his neck, the hot blood pouring into my awaiting mouth. Immediately both of us come, overwhelmed by the sensation of the other.

Instead of feeding off of him, I only take a single gulp before pulling away and kissing Dyson on the mouth, his own blood acting like an aphrodisiac for both of us, as the strength of the sensation drowns us in its bliss, a white heat spreading like a veil around us.

Panting we both fall down, our bodies still entwined, with my head resting on the wolf's chest. Shutting off all the sounds around us, I concentrate on the rapid heartbeat that reaches my sensitive ears, using it as a mean to sooth my still slightly trembling body.

A decent amount of time must have passed before I finally raise my head up and look at Dyson's face. He seems either passed out or fast asleep; either way his angelic face holds satisfaction, only achievable after a good sex marathon. Smirking at that thought, I carefully free my body from his embrace and sit on the edge of the bed, with my hair falling freely down my bare back. The moon casts its soft light in the room, bathing it in a creepy milky hue. 'I bet my hair looks white now…' the random thought skips past like a fleeting butterfly and soon melts away.

A soft groan snaps me out of my thoughts and I look over my shoulder, only to notice a pair of blue pools staring at me unhappily under halfway closed lids. It's evident that the male grumbles against the distance I have put between us; his halfway waken mind battles the sleep, and with a single gesture he invites me back to his embrace. Without even wavering I sneak under the sheets. The warm that radiates from him immediately lulls me, alongside his steady heartbeat. Placing my head on his chest, I snuggle closer than originally intended, but when he tightens his hands around my shoulder, I go as close as almost literally getting back on top of him. With a satisfied purr Dyson closes his eyelids, preparing to go back to sleep. My sudden movement startles him, but before even voicing his thoughts, my lips end on his in a sweet and gentle kiss. Immediately he responds and his hands tighten around my naked body, bringing me even closer. Pulling away with a pleased sigh I place a small peck on his cheek before once again cuddling close to his body and allowing my tired senses to shut down and rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter, folks! I hope you enjoyed the story! ^_^**

* * *

The first thing I notice when I begin to emerge from my dreamless rest is the sense of warmth engulfing me from all sides. After that comes the scent of a freshly brewed cup of steaming coffee, almost completely masking the one of a man. Yet even without opening my eyes, I know Dyson is watching over me from his usual place at the kitchen island. With an irritated growl I open one eye and look at his smiling face. Somewhere in the back of my mind a little voice whispers that I'm sprawled naked in his bed, but I wave it off, not deeming it worthy of my worry.

"When will I wake up and find you lounging in bed with me?" I grumble and push my body slightly up on my elbows.

Running a hand through my messy hair, trying to put in order, I don't skip to notice the way the male's breath hitches when my back comes bare, my tattoos contrasting nicely on my skin.

"I'm just an early-riser." his husky voice and the sudden darkening of his eyes are evidence for the thoughts that are swirling in his mind, yet I pretend not to notice.

"And here I was, betting against all hope that at least this morning I'll wake up and find you still in bed." whining I roll to the side, with my back facing the wolf completely, and stretch my hands.

Movement from behind catches my attention, yet when I peak over my shoulder, I'm met with a mess of golden curls. Nuzzling my neck, Dyson quickly pulls me flush against his clothed chest, his hand resting in a rather possessive manner on my naked skin. Humming lowly and allowing him better access by tilting my head to the side, I bathe in his scent and the warmth that radiates from him and gently licks my cooled down skin.

"See? It won't kill you to spare a minute or two in cuddling." I murmur and place my hands over his, my cold fingers tracing his skin.

"I'd spend the whole day cuddling if you so much as wish it." his low voice sounds seductively in my ear before he plants a few butterfly kisses here and there.

"Oh, I do wish." purring like a cat, I move in his hands so that I can seek out his lips and kiss him.

"But I guess work comes first?" I whisper against his skin when we part, slightly panting.

"Unfortunately." he admits and plants a gentle peck on my forehead, making me cuddle into him even more.

"Only a minute." having completely spun around and now facing the wolf, I snuggle into his chest and try to steal as much of his scent and warmth as possible, faintly realising that I may have become addicted to him.

His small laugh vibrates in his chest, making it shake slightly, and I hum in content, as his sole existence has come to offer solace and reassurance to my rather bothersome soul. His hands snake around my waist and he cradles me even closer, leaving no space between us. With his face nuzzling my neck, gently kissing the flesh, I can't help the small moan when his teeth gently graze the tender skin, making it prickle.

A distant buzzing sound snaps us out of our little moment, shoving back reality in our faces. With an irritated growl Dyson pulls away from me and stands up, but not before placing a small kiss on top of my head.

Deciding I have had enough of lounging around, I toss my feet from the edge of the bed and stand up. With delicate, yet confident steps, I stride towards the bathroom, not bothering to put on some clothes. As a reward, a low feral growl sounds from behind and makes me sway my hips seductively before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

While leaving in a rush, the male knocks on the bathroom door, making me jump out of the shower cabin, and open it slightly, allowing the steam to engulf him. A wolfish smile tugs at his lips at the sight of me, before bending down and placing a delicate kiss on my cheek.

"I'm running off. Trick mentioned wanting to see you at the Dahl later this afternoon." filling me in, he's quick to bend lower and capture my lips in a small kiss.

"Mmm. What do you want for dinner?" I purr when we part.

"Hm. I'm into the mood for something spicy and hot. Surprise me." the hungry look in his eyes speaks volumes, making me bite my lip.

"I'll see what I can do for you, champion." with that I hide back into the warmth of the bathroom and resume washing my hair.

As asked, in the late afternoon, after a few small stops here and there, I find myself once again entering the Dahl. And despite all the tables being full and everyone chatting, there's a certain eerie feeling lingering in the air, making my senses stand on high alert. After a quick look around the room, a probable source of this disruption of the atmosphere doesn't catch my sight. So heading down Trick's lair, after making sure he's not behind the counter as usual, I can't help the sudden deadness that seeps from each and every cell in my body. The closer I get, the more I know something's about to go terribly wrong.

"Finally you have arrived, sister." a female voice resonates in the room, bouncing off the stone walls and hitting like steam hammer my sensitive ears.

There, sitting in an armchair with her legs crossed in a warning manner, I see a spitting image of myself, yet with more hostility written over the pale skin and less life in her eyes.

"Val." I spit the word as if it's poison.

"Now, now, sister, don't frown like that. You'll get wrinkles." leering at me with her sugar-coated smile, my twin proudly shows her sharp canines, a reminder of what she, _we_, truly are.

"For what business have you come here?" I draw nearer, not really in the mood to waste my time with her troublesome nature.

Yet, just like me, when threated with something less than she believes she deserves, the woman in front of me hisses and bares her teeth in warning. Trick, being the only one in the room who seems to still be keeping his cool façade on, clears his throat and invites me to take a seat on the couch. I feel tempted to decline his offer, turn of my heel and leave that bothersome reminder of my past. After taking a seat, I look at the older man, hoping he'll shed some light on why my twin is here.

"When everyone comes, I will explain everything." he promises and resumes whatever he was doing before I arrived.

Not even five minutes later I hear the others coming down the stairs and the knot of nerves in my stomach tightens. It takes me all my strength to push away the anxiety that washes over me and sit still. Knowing Val, she'll definitely provoke me the second she senses my scent lingering on Dyson, so it will be best if for now I stay away from confrontations.

"Hey, Allice!" Bo chirps at my sister, as I'm still out of sight.

Surprisingly, Val smiles at her sweetly and nods in salute. Thankfully Dyson can't be fooled that easily and immediately senses that's not me.

"Who are you?" he growls, his eyes quick to change their colour, making a sudden fit of proudness swirl in me.

Before anyone can answer I speak up.

"That's Val, or how I like to call her – my evil twin."

My sister's eyes narrow my way in a dangerous manner and she hisses, obviously forgetting her previous mascaraed. This time the newcomers back away and draw their weapons, with the werewolf taking a threatening step her way, to which she snarls.

"Could all of you please calm down?" Trick's once again the one who settles the dispute down before it has even begun.

Grudgingly the three stand down and spread across the room; Tamsin leans against the wooden pillar near the door, Bo goes to stand next to her grandfather and Dyson comes to sit next to me, his hand gently brushing against mine in a gesture of greeting.

"So this is your newest pet, sister? He's quite the charmer, but reeks of dog." Val's words hit their mark and in a blink of an eye I have her by the throat, apply just enough pressure so that she feels pain.

"Don't try my patience, Valeria or you'll find the hard way if the fire is as hot as it looks." my voice, unlike my actions, is calm and mild; yet the grip around her throat tightens.

Whining and hissing, she tries to pray me off, but it's all in vain, as currently I'm stronger than her. Once again Trick has to tear us apart, asking her to be more tactic when she speaks and me – less hostile.

Sensing that Val won't let me have the last word, I halfway expect her to jump at me, but what she does catches me off guard – she starts to cry hysterically, making me spin around and look at her with wide eyes.

Ever since we left our mother's womb, she has hated me with passion, rivalled only by her bloodlust. Quarrels and yelling were common in our house, so no one really noticed when the things got shattered or insults weren't speared. And not even once in my long existence have I seen my sister cry – she would scream, howl, whine and hiss, but never shed a tear. So when now I see the small droplets of salty water running down her pale face, I'm left agape for a whole minute, before a dark frown graces my features and I once again stride her way, only for Trick to get in my way.

"Don't tell me you are falling for her charade?!" the amazement makes my voice come out a little bit high-pitched.

"You don't understand." he looks me up in the eyes and begs me silently to step back and listen to what he has to say.

Shaking my head in disbelief at how he can allow my cunning doppelganger to play with him as if he's a puppet, I take my sit back next to Dyson. He simply lets his hand drop around my shoulder, a clear sign that he's neither mad, nor wishes me to engage in any more quarrels. With a sigh I lean back against him, admiring the way his muscles tense under me and the warmth engulfs me in a soothing and welcoming manner.

"So, enlighten me, Trick. What is Val doing here?"

"Well, first I think you should know that this isn't your sister. At least not entirely her." arching an eyebrow at the bartender, I basically force myself not to snarl.

"What does that mean? Something had taken possession over her?" Tamsin voices the mutual question.

"Not quite." the reluctant answer and the sideway glance my way don't stay unnoticed by the rest.

"How come? Is she's not herself, then she's possessed." Bo eyes Val once again, as if looking for any signs of a ghost lingering in her body.

"In order to be possessed, a creature needs to have a soul which the interloper attaches to so that to control the body." Trick clarifies, yet by their confused looks I know they aren't getting what he's implying.

"Long story short – we can't get possessed because we don't have souls to which the ghost or whatsoever can stick to." I interject and once again look at Val.

She meets my gaze with the usual snarl hidden behind her black eyes, the hostility I grew up with still there. Yet the more I stare at her, the more she fidgets under my glare, until eventually looks away; something the real Val wound never do. Narrowing my eyes at her, I once again rise and near her with cautious steps, paying close attention to her reactions. At first she follows me with a dark glare, but the small twitch in the corners of her eyes, the wrinkles around her mouth give away her anxiety.

"What has happened to you?" I ask in the Old language we were taught as kids.

What greets me is the dull and empty look of a woman who has absolutely no idea what I just told her.

"You don't understand me, do you?" trying once again, the response is the same, save for a puzzled look, in which I can see fear creeping in.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" I ask, not letting Val's gaze slip from mine.

"Yes and no."

"Can we help her?" it's Bo who interjects, yet doesn't risk coming any closer.

"We first need to see if something has actually found a way into her body…"

Frowning I move away from my twin, who seems to not be my twin at all, and return close to Dyson, whose presence sooths my suddenly strained nerves.

"And how we do that?" Tamsin's glare is once again aimed at the seamlessly harmless figure.

"Bo." Trick nods at his granddaughter, who just blinks a few times his way before the realisation hits her.

"Oh! But… " she looks at me, a little bit ashamed, before continuing, "If you don't have a soul, do you have chi?"

"We are about to find out." I say and near her, my predator side kicking in.

"Is this even safe?" Tamsin's question stays unanswered as my lips capture Bo's in a dominating kiss.

There's a slight tug in the back of my mind, but apart from that nothing happens. Pulling away, I notice Bo's eyes are a blazing blue, but when she shakes her head, the colour fades away and returns to its usual brown.

"So no soul, no chi, what else don't you have?" once again the Valkyrie mocks, making me look at her with an emotionless face.

"Patience for stupid questions." with that I take my sit next to Dyson, allowing his hand to once again take its place around my shoulders and pull me against him in a possessive manner.

"So if there's something in Val, Bo will sense it?" I ask.

Trick nods and looks at Bo, asking her if she's okay with what she's about to do. The brunet nods and heads towards the armchair, only for Val to snarl at her, showing her sharp canines. Quick to react, in the next instant I'm in front of her.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." I warn her, only for another hiss to fill the silent room.

"Your will." with that I quickly grab her by the wrists, pull her up, spin her around so that her back is against my chest.

Making her kneel, with her hands held tightly behind her back, I force myself not to be too harsh on her, despite knowing that if my actual sister was here, she'd do the same thing anyway.

Using my free hand to grab her jaw and turn her head towards me, I order with that air of dominance only the elder sibling has.

"Retract. Your. Fangs. Now."

For a whole second she fights against my will, but eventually submits and with a soft click her fangs are gone.

"The promise with the fireplace still stands, if you plan on doing something stupid."

With that I nod towards Bo, indicating she can come near. As expected Val tries to fight me away and attack, but my hold, both physical and mental, has her simply wriggling, but nothing more. When the Succubus's lips capture hers, the body in my hands stiffens before a muffled scream fills the room. Immediately Bo jumps back, her eyes big and glowing, her heart beating erratically and fear oozing from her pores. In a moment of carelessness, my hold around Val loosens, and she uses this to launch forward, only to end face first against the hard floor, with my body pressing hers down. A scuffle follows, which no one dares near, as there are sharp objects flying in all directions. Finally I manage to pin my sister to the ground, with my hips firmly pressing her lower body.

"Enough!" only when my words echo as a hiss do I realise my fangs are out of their hiding places.

Deep down I always knew one day it will come to this – one of us subjecting the other, as our society is matriarchal and women fight for dominance all the time. And while I never had the urge to actually subordinate my twin, nor do I want to be her personal pet on a leash, I simply stood as far away from her as possible. And now here I am, applying my dominance over her, defending a non-existent title of a leader, in a room filled with other Fae.

However, the order did its job and Val stands down. The flames in her eyes have now subsided and she shows her subjected nature by averting her gaze and allowing her body to ease under mine. When we are back on our feet, her head stays bowed and her eyes study her nails.

"Cool!" once again Tamsin's the one to break the heavy silence, bringing me back into the present.

"So?" throwing a glance at Bo, I see her nodding her head, her eyes filled with fear.

"Whatever is in her, it's damn right evil, and doesn't plan on going anywhere." her voice is husky and groggy, as if she had been screaming for a long time.

Frowning I avert my eyes and look at Val's submissive posture.

"Well, whatever it is, Allice here scared the living light out of it." the blonde comes slightly closer, obviously wanting to expect my work.

As expected Val's head snaps her way, a warning growl vibrating in her chest. With a roll of her eyes, Tamsin retreats to her previous place and glares at me, obviously waiting for an explanation why she hasn't turned into a brainless puppy. Unfortunately for her, I'm not in the mood to answer; instead I circle around my twin, trying to pinpoint what may have allowed whatever this is to enter a vampire's body. Yet apart from the uncharacteristically pale skin and the sucked out look on her face, there's nothing different or wrong with her.

"Any ideas Trick?"

"One actually."

Steps come from behind me, indicating that Dyson has decided to also test the boundaries I put of my twin. To the utter surprise of all of us, upon standing by my side, and in Val's line of sight, she stiffens, eyes him strangely, then looks at me before once again looking at him, until eventually bows her head in a submissive manner. Agape we stare at the clear show of obedience, until Tamsin voices the question that definitely everyone's asking himself.

"Why didn't she react?"

"Maybe because he's a dominating male?" Bo guesses, looking at her grandfather for support.

"No. I believe because they bear each other's smell. Allice is now Val's matriarchate, so she obeys her in any way. And since Dyson smells of her, and vise verse, she knows that she can't hurt him without risking her sister's wrath. She obeys him, because she thinks they are connected." Trick's explanation actually bears truth in it.

"Seriously? They fucked and now every creature obedient to Allice will bow down to Dyson as well?" as usual Tamsin's filter doesn't work when it comes to me.

"No. The clan doesn't obey whoever passes though the mistress' bed. They only bow down to the chosen mate." Trick clarifies, all the meanwhile throwing glances my way, worrying if it's okay to share such information.

When I simply nod, confirming what he said, silence settles in the room. Suddenly I'm aware of Dyson's body stiffening next to me, all his senses on high alert. Deciding that now is not the time, nor the place to discuss what he is to me, I nod at Val.

"What do we do with her?"

"We chase the demon away. But it will be painful. "

It's hours later when we finally finish the extracting ritual, which in truth was as painful to Val as it was to me; the connection we share as identical twins runs deep enough for me to share her suffering up to the point where I had to sit down and squeeze my eyes shut, praying that it ends soon. Thankfully whatever had possessed my sister was persuaded to leave by whatever Trick injected Val with, so the fucker found himself trapped in a body that started dying and left. Only then did we give her the antidote. She came round at some point, but the effort of staying alive when poison runs through your veins quickly knocked her back out, saving me the trouble of having to explain what was happening.

Now we are back at Dyson's apartment, me almost dragging my body after him, as his wide strides are unmatchable for my rather short legs. Eventually I let him disappear into the kitchen area, grabbing himself a beer, while I throw myself on the bed and close my eyes.

At the point of drifting off, I feel someone gently tracing my lips. Opening my eyes, I find the wolf next to me, his hand on my face, with a sorrow-filled look on his handsome face. My own hand finds its way to his cheek, gently stroking it and admiring the way he leans into my touch.

"What has been troubling you, champ?" I whisper.

The look he gives me, a mixture of regret and sadness, is enough to make a sad smile find its way on my face.

"It's about what Trick said – that she didn't attack because you are my mate?"

His small nod and the averting of his eyes, as if he can't bear to look at me, make me sit up and gently cup his face.

"Look at me Dyson." it's a small command, holding the right amount of authority that will leave him no other choice but to oblige. "I know where your heart lies. It's with Bo. I knew that the moment I saw the way you two look at each other."

Stroking his stubby cheek with my thumb, I once again search for his eyes, only to find that sadness from moments ago mixed with regret.

"It was _my_ choice to stay, champ. And I have never laid up claim on you, despite wishing to. I can only hope you found our encounter as enjoyable as I did."

"I hoped you'd stay for a little while." he finally murmurs before taking my hand away from his face and planting a kiss on the back of it, his blue eyes filled with pain.

"I can't. I want to, but giving the circumstances, I'll have to take up the position I stood up for. My clan needs a new matriarchate."

"Fast death." the whispered words make me stiffen and look at him with wide eyes.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"I told you by the time Trick got the chains off, I'd find out which clan you come from. It's known as Fast death, isn't it?"

Smiling at him, I nod.

"_Celerem mortem_." I say in a low voice before crawling next to Dyson and sitting in his lap.

He just raises an eyebrow my way, obviously not expecting such turn of events.

"What? You are still hot as hell! I may not be able to have you to myself forever, but I'll have you now." with that I bend down and kiss him.


End file.
